


Little Fall of Rain

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir loses the most precious thing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics and title were taken from and/or inspired by the song "A Little Fall of Rain" from the musical Les Miserables.

_You’re here, that’s all I need to know.  
And you will keep me safe _

Ladybug had told Chat Noir time and time again that she had feelings for someone else. She hadn’t wanted to tell him who her feelings were for, lest he get too discouraged. He was a trusted partner, and she was glad that he was always by her side, but he was too different from Adrien. Perhaps if he had been a little less direct, or hadn’t flirted as much, she would have given him a chance. But now, here she was in his arms—bleeding out.

The effect of the akuma had been too much for her. She had gotten in the way to protect him in much of the same irrational manner as he often did. That one moment was replaying itself in his mind over and over again. Chat, screaming “My lady!” before she dove in the line of fire. Marinette hadn’t had time to react, only moving instinctively to protect him.

_A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now. _

Chat’s heart dropped into his stomach, and his mouth went dry as he watched Ladybug’s transformation wear off—she didn’t have the strength to keep it going anymore. When the mask vanished and her hair settled, he was greeted with the beaten up face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She simply smiled at Chat tiredly, and his fingers went to her cheek. “Kitten…I would rather have shown you a different way,” she murmured, covering his hand with her own. Chat could already feel her breath beginning to come in short, desperate pants.

Chat Noir gripped her tightly, but made the conscious choice to release his own transformation. If hers had worn off, and he had learned her identity, it was only fair that she learned as well. Adrien heard a surprised gasp escape Marinette as his civilian form was revealed. “A-Adrien?” she whispered, her sapphire eyes widening. “This whole time—it was you?” She coughed, and Adrien panicked. She was quickly fading, and he was desperate to keep her with him. She had brought so much love into his life, so much happiness…

 _Just hold me now, and let it be,_  
Shelter me,  
Comfort me… 

And if she died, he would be left with nothing, only a dark, gray world.

“Yes, it was me, my lady,” he answered, trying to smile at her reassuringly, not wanting to frighten her or worry her. However, despite his best efforts, tears began welling up in his eyes, and they fell onto her face, sliding down her cheeks. Adrien felt her snuggle closer to him, as if she was seeking some sort of warmth or comfort. “I just—you shouldn’t have done that!” he exclaimed, unsure of what else to say.

 _You would live a hundred years_  
If I could show you how.  
I won’t desert you now. 

Marinette simply laughed quietly, shutting her eyes. “I wanted to protect my partner. I didn’t think this would happen, or that it would be you that I was saving. And what a way to find out,” she mumbled, another hacking cough escaping her. “I’m glad it was you…glad that I was your partner, glad that I got the chance to be that close to you. And it’s…it’s ironic. This whole time I wasn’t willing to give you a chance, because my feelings were for you. Fate really is cruel.”

Adrien kissed her forehead, resting his lips there for a moment, his body shaking. “Mari…stay with me. We can have that chance. I can make you happy, and I wouldn’t ever leave you. We have so many patrols we have to do. So many more akuma to defeat, and I…I can’t do it alone. I can’t do it without you. I can’t work with another Ladybug.” How could he have been so blind? How could Adrien have not seen that Ladybug had been in front of him the entire time?

 _You won’t feel any pain._  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now. 

Marinette’s voice came in one last quick gasp, and her grip on his shirt tightened. “I’m okay, Adrien. Just…don’t let go.” With that, her breath hitched, and it ceased.

Adrien’s world was never the same after that day.


End file.
